Relámpagos
by Hazuki Storm
Summary: [One-short] El miedo es la emoción más difícil de manejar, pero el cariño de un corazón inocente envuelve entre sus brazos aquel sentimiento. Una noche de tormenta y su hermana.


**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Level-5. **Selene Love e Ivy Love son OC de** mi propiedad.**

**Pareja:** Byron Love y OC, Selene Love.

**One-short.**

* * *

_**Relámpagos**_

Hacía rato que había empezado la tormenta, podía contar con que llevaba media hora larga tronando y lloviendo con fuerza sobre la Ciudad. Su padre aviso de que llegaría tarde de la oficina lo que suponía que sería pasada la medianoche. Así que solos en casa, cenaron y tras tirarse en el sofá a ver la tele. Su hermana no tardo en anunciar que se marchaba a la cama. Selene no era de durar mucho tras madrugar tan temprano para las clases. Él ya se había acostumbrado aunque no hiciera ni dos semanas que comenzó el Instituto. Así que le deseo las buenas noches y desapareció por las escaleras hacia la segunda planta. Poco después sintió el primer relámpago estallar en el cielo. Espero a que acabará el programa televisivo que veía y apago todo el salón para marcharse él a la cama. No sin antes asegurarse de que todas las ventanas estaban bien cerradas ante aquella tormenta que caía fuera. Una tormenta típica del invierno en la Ciudad de Corea. Viento, relámpagos y lluvia torrencial. Nada nuevo. Pasando por la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, se detuvo varios segundos asegurándose de que estuviera dormida y no asustada.

Con una pequeña sonrisa se marchó a su cuarto, recordando el miedo de la pelinegra. La primera vez que presencio aquel susto a los relámpagos él tenía cinco años y ella seis. Fue una tormenta eléctrica, lo que significaba más relámpagos que lluvia. Atroces estallidos que rompían el cielo iluminándolo a los pocos segundos. Desde la ventana lo observo maravillado como un inocente niño que descubría el mundo por primera vez. Hasta que sintió el llanto fuerte de su hermana, gritando el nombre de sus padres, y caminando hasta la habitación de estos observo como entre sus brazos, escondida bajo las sabanas de la cama, lloraba con fuerza. No lo entendía. Pero no le gustaba verla llorar así. Metiéndose bajo las sabanas por los pies de la cama, llego hasta el centro donde ella estaba. Sintió como su padre, adormilado acariciaba su cabello sin decir nada. Levanto la vista hasta su madre que iluminada con la tenue luz de la mesita de noche le sonrió transmitiendo el cariño maternal con el brillo de su azules ojos.

ꟷ ¿Tú también tienes miedo?ꟷ le susurro. Él negó levemente con la cabeza, sonriéndole a su madre.

Bajo la vista a su hermana, que se encontraba frente a él refugiada en los brazos de Ivy Love, tapándose los oídos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se acercó a ella, agarrándole la mano con ternura y fuerza, le hizo abrir los ojos para que le mirará.

ꟷ Byron…

Con una sonrisa sus orbes rojizos se perdieron en los azulados ojos de Selene y sin decir nada más se pegó a ella. Dejando que se escondiera en su pecho pudiendo escuchar el latido de su corazón. Ambos entre sus padres, acogidos por el calor familiar de aquella cama. Mientras afuera estallaban las luces y el sonido de aquella singularidad en la naturaleza. Byron cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa comenzó a imitar en un susurro leve para su hermana la onomatopeya característica de su corazón, lo que provocó que su hermana se relajará sonriendo con las lágrimas aun en sus mejillas por el acto de su hermano pequeño. No sabía por qué se le ocurrió aquello, tan solo se limitó a imitar lo vio en su tía aquellas tantas veces en las que dormía a su prima. Era como si aquello relajará a las personas y en su corta edad no le fue difícil deducirlo. La respiración de Selene ya era mucho más calmada cuando sintió como su madre se movía para apagar la luz, no sin antes sonreírle por aquello. La oscuridad los embargo y no fue consiente de cuando dejo de imitar aquel sonido y caer dormido entre su familia.

Abrió el libro que estaba leyendo por la página donde se quedó, ya metido en la cama y con la luz de su mesita encendida. Aunque se hubiera ido a dormir aun no tenía sueño como para cerrar los ojos, así que decidió ponerse a leer. Con el recuerdo de aquella tormenta en el sonido del exterior. Al poco de colocarse y comenzar a leer la primera línea de aquella página, llamaron a la puerta de su cuarto. Con una sonrisa vio como Selene entraba, mirándole con una expresión asustada.

ꟷ Byron…

Cerró el libro, soltando una leve risa, mientras se destapaba invitándole a entrar en la cama con él. Descalza, no importaba si fuera invierno o verano aquella era su costumbre más usual, y con su cabello negro alborotado corrió hacia él. Se metió entre las sabanas al mismo tiempo que ahogaba un pequeño grito abrazándole con el último relámpago que tronó. Se dejó caer en su pecho, cerrando los ojos. No quería comportarse como una niña pequeña pero realmente le asustaban demasiado los relámpagos y tampoco quería que su ansiedad se manifestará, poniendo en apuros y preocupación a su hermano mientras estaban solos en casa. Así que respiró hondo, perdiéndose en el sonido de aquel corazón que tanto quería.

Byron comenzó a imitar aquella onomatopeya con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. No importaba los años que pasarán, al menos por ahora, le encantaba disfrutar del refugio que tranquilizaba a su hermana durante aquel miedo atroz. Pues sabía que ella siempre estaría para ayudarle también, aunque fuera mucho más independiente que él. Aquella noche no tenían a sus padres, pero se tenían el uno al otro. Sabiendo que siempre sería así. Abrazados en aquel ritual, no tardaron en quedarse dormidos.

Relámpagos, un corazón que relajaba a otro y una noche de tormenta.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, pues me apetecía subir este pequeño one-short que llevaba tiempo en mi cabeza. Y subir otra historia aparte de _"Siempre París". _Espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Estoy muy contenta con el resultado y le tengo mucho cariño a Selene. No puedo ocultar mi amor por Byron, lo siento jajaja.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
